shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Zest
Zest is a Demon created and served the Marquis Zolgear as his aid, she was sent by the Demon Lord Faction to serve as a scout alongside Lars. After the defeat of Zolgear, she temporarily served Sheila, the mother of Lucia and Maria having lost her original purpose and complied with the demands of the Moderate Faction. She ultimately serves Basara as she was tied to Basara in the Master-Servant Contract in a manner similar to Mio and Yuki but instead uses Sheila's nature. Appearance Zest is a beautiful tall tanned skin white-haired young woman with a slim yet shapely figure and gold-green eyes. She has a rabbit tail and rabbit-ear-shaped horns (in her human form she has neither of these). Zolgear had created her from all of his tastes of women such as both a shapely and sturdy figure. Basara noted that after serving Shella, Zest's breast size has grown considerably. Zest's battle attire consists of a tight black dress that reveals her middle chest, black shoulder pads and gold lining, white stockings, and black long boots that has a golden lining, this served as her main clothing until she came to serve Shella, who replaced it with a modest-looking maid attire. Personality Zest is known to be fiercely loyal to her master. Cold and calculating, she never goes against her master's wishes. She, however, does not practice blind obedience and would advise her master should she feels that her master's decisions would result in undesirable consequences. This trait was exemplified as she advised Zolgear to refrain from raping Mio Naruse before her powers are completely extracted, as this will result to the loss of her powers which was essential if Zolgear were to overthrow the current Demon Lord, Leohart. This life that she had previously led makes her quite naive in morals, save for the servitude she was taught by Zolgear. This also quite often puts her in the crosshairs of Maria's succubus antics. Cold as she is, nonetheless, it did not mean that she did not have the capacity of having and feeling emotions. This was first implied when she scouted the Toujou Residence during Basara's subjugation of Mio and Yuki Nonaka, wondering if Zolgear would love her as Basara would to his servants, or what if Basara were her master instead, although she asserted that she felt "no jealousy whatsoever". Her emotions became even clearer as she served Shella, and later, Basara. It appeared that she has a complex and constantly wonders whether she is useful enough to her master. She is also revealed to have a humble and meek personality when she is not fighting her master's enemies and is the only one amongst those bounded by the Master-Servant contract with him to address Basara with the honorific "-sama". History Zest was the product of Zolgear using forbidden magic in an effort to bring his lover back from the dead. Her connection with the constellation Virgo gives her great power over the earth element but also required that she maintain her virginity. She was one of the two demons sent by the Current Demon Lord Faction to scout upon Naruse Mio alongside Lars until Zolgear's ultimate plan came into play as she orchestrated the plan to kidnap Mio, unbeknownst to the other members of the Current Demon Lord Faction. After Zolgear's defeat, she temporarily moved into the Toujou household, though she ended up leaving as she was demanded to change her affiliations and defected to the Moderate Faction, serving Shella in the process. When she was set to leave the Toujou Residence, Basara told her that she "is welcome to return to the house anytime", this was one of the factors which made Zest to serve Basara through the contract just before the Siege of Wilbert Castle, confirming that her loyalty lies not to the moderate faction, but to Basara instead, alluding to her original stance which was loyal to Zolgear instead of Leohart and his faction. Plot Demon Lord Sister Arc She first appeared as she intervened Lars' debate with the other demon, and later revealed to be one of the surveillance team to monitor the Toujou Household as Lars was defeated at the end of the arc, during which he made a deal with Basara. Lars commented and asserted as he informed Basara that Zest would be a problem in days to come. Zolgear Arc As she observed the Toujou Household, she witnessed the subjugation of Mio and Yuki by Basara, which made her, for the first time, imply that she has the capacity to feel. She wonders if Zolgear could love her as Basara did to his servants or if Basara were her master instead, but later disregarded this idea as a fantasy. She later orchestrated the kidnapping of Mio with the reluctant Maria under the orders of Zolgear, which recently was forced to join the Zolgear camp after her alleged "sister" was kidnapped by Zolgear. She controlled Mio's friend to pounce on Basara, thus making Mio throw a fit of jealousy and escaped the scene, during which Mio flee to a tennis court and was captured by Zest and Maria by making her unconscious, and then moved her to Zolgear's secret mansion. As Mio was chained by Zolgear, which rendered her and her magic completely useless, she advised against an eager Zolgear who originally planned to rape Mio to incite the Master-Servant curse to a maximum level that would fry Mio's brain and thus would effectively make Mio as one of Zolgear's collection. She told Zolgear that it'd be better to extract her powers first before doing so, as Mio, like Zest, would lose the power protecting her the moment she lost her virginity. Zolgear, however, was immediately interrupted when the current Demon Lord, Leohart, summoned him to survey a complex of ruins believed to host the bodies of ancient heroes, and thus hurriedly left the mansion to Zest as he grudgingly compiled to Leohart's request. As Zolgear was absent, under the request of Basara, Lars infiltrated the mansion with an unconscious Basara and confronted Zest. He mentioned his purpose was to drop off the defeated Basara, which was also an object of Zolgear's interest as he was able to control the sword Brynhildr. He asked her whether Zolgear was responsible for the kidnapping of Mio, which was deemed illegal as Zolgear did not let anyone from the Current Demon Lord faction to learn that fact. Zest denied this as Lars pressed her to allow her to search the mansion, during which Zest deemed Lars as a threat to her master and supposedly killed him. Later, as Basara was struggling against a deluded Maria, Zest came into conflict with Yuki who managed her way in by herself. Yuki has already freed Mio from her chains, and the combination of Yuki and Mio proved too much for Zest, she was later tied and was originally supposed to act as a hostage for the Moderate Faction, during which she may be able to spill the Current Demon Lord's secret. She, however, resorted to silence as Mio and Yuki planned their next move. Zolgear, however, came back early from his trip and found Zest in her incapable state. He was not pleased by the fact that Mio was freed from her chains, but said that there's an additional girl (Yuki) for his collection and he was fine with it. As he said so, he deemed Zest was incompetent and was set to kill her, only to have his spell interrupted by Basara who has just sorted things out with Maria. After Zolgear's defeated later by Mio's powers, she was in a state of shock, losing her original purpose as Zolgear's aide, she gave in to Basara's proposal to temporarily move into the Toujou Household along with Shella (which was revealed to be Maria's mother instead of the alleged 'sister') until the Moderate Faction pick them up. She'd still address Basara with his full name as the members of the household is constantly vigilant against her. Lars, who supposed to be dead, was alive and well, and later finished the affairs with Zolgear who managed to escape the fight after being injured by Mio's powers, as Lars ultimately killed him, effectively ending the life of Zest's first master. Later, she left the household with Shella to Wilbert Castle. Before she left, Basara told her that she'd always be welcomed if she wanted to return to the house, in contrast to how the other girls think. Siege of Wilbert Castle Arc She was left out during the Hijirigasaka Incident but came into a prominent role later when Mio and Maria were summoned by the Moderate Faction, as the Moderate Faction have yet come to terms with Maria's early betrayal and deemed to have endangered Mio in the process. Zest was seen again as she came to Basara's party's room to serve tea, she had undergone a few physical changes, as the first thing that came into Basara's mind was "her bosom is now considerably larger". Sometime later, Mio was revealed to be in a state of cold war with the current Moderate Faction leader, Ramusas, as he refused to tighten the security around Mio after the incident with Zolgear. Zest herself was wondering her own position in the Moderate Faction, knowing that she has no actual reason to join the faction. During a stroll to town with Basara and his company, she constantly wonders whether her current place is the place where she could belong. She opted to stay outside when Basara decided to enter a cafe while continue wondering. Now alone, she was confronted by the Moderate Faction guards who deemed her untrustworthy and her presence was unpleasant for the faction. As she was surrounded by the guards, Basara once again saved her. This cemented her stance that her loyalty lies with Basara instead of the Moderate Faction. Just before the Siege of Wilbert Castle, as Basara was bathing, Zest and Shella intrude themselves to his bath. Shella insisted that Zest was there to serve Basara, which Basara strongly refused and told Zest that she has no obligation to obey Shella. Shella kept her stance, pressing Basara with the fact that she was Zest's master, not Basara, and she has no reason to listen to Basara. If Basara wishes Zest to stop, Shella proposed that Basara should become her master instead. Basara asked Zest if she was okay if he were her master, and to his surprise, Zest agreed. Basara and Zest were later bounded by Shella's spell. Basara thought that the contract ceremony went well, as unlike the other girls, Zest readily kissed his hand to perfectly sealed the contract. However, the Succubus curse was nonetheless activated. Basara wondered why as Shella warned that her curse is far stronger than Maria's, and Zest would go insane if left alone, he was left with no choice but to subjugate Zest as he did to the others. After subjugating Zest once, however, the succubus curse came back into effect. It was revealed that Zest constantly wondered if she was worthy enough to serve Basara, which was indirectly treated by the contract as an act of treason. Thus Basara had no choice but to continuously subjugate her until Zest came to the conclusion that "servants getting pleasured by their master is useless and it should be the other way around", and before Basara came to, he realized that he was extremely tired. Shella noted that he climaxed five times and commented that Zest "sure is talented for the job". During the Siege of Wilbert Castle, she was seen to fight alongside her new master against Leohart's trusted friend Garde and the army of ancient heroes which was revived from the ruins which were inspected by Zolgear. She was proven to be an excellent support for Basara as he needed elevations to battle against the giant heroes. Later, however, she was forced to part with Basara as she had to stop a giant's advance, and left Basara to fight Garde alone. The moment she returned to Basara, Basara was knocked out by Garde and was allegedly dead. But before Zest put her rage into motion, Mio had once again defeated the enemies in the same rage when she thought Basara was dead. Garde was captured in the process albeit Lars freed him again later. Basara, albeit heavily injured, managed to survive the ordeal and the siege was pulled as Zest embraces her master. Power and Abilities Demon Powers Zest is a powerful demon that Zolgear made by using forbidden magic in an attempt to bring the woman he loved and lost back to life. She was powerful enough to be classified as an S-Rank Demon giving Yuki and Mio trouble despite them working in unison. Like Zolgear, she can unleash killing intent able to bind demon soldiers who tried to kill Basara. After forming a Master-Servant Pact with Basara, Zest's power increased to where she could fight against several Heroic Spirits alone. In volume 10, Zest is later shown to be able to fight against one of the Four Gods, Genbu who was considered to be the most powerful among them. Having formed a Master-Servant Vow with Basara, she is stated to have surpassed that of Zolgear. *'Claws:' Zest has sharp claws akin to that of swords and combined with her speed, she is extremely deadly in close-quarters combat. It is shown in volume 3 when she was able to kill Lars' doppelganger in an instant. Her claws were also sharp enough to cut the Heroic Spirits that attacked Wilbert Castle. *'Flight:' Zest can use her wings to fly. Magic Master: Zest is well-versed in the use of various forms of magic, displaying great skill and versatility. She is able to act as either a supporter or an attacker in battle. She could control humans from far away distances. *'Earth Magic:' From her unique connection with the Virgo constellation, Zest carries a natural affinity with the earth element. She can control the concrete and terrain all around her almost without limit, as well as create marble and steel. Zest is also mostly seen using this magic to create powerful golems, which are able to act independently of each other. Master-Servant Contract (Servant): Zest soon formed a master-servant pact with Basara in volume 5, thus she became his third servant. Like Yuki, she has much greater loyalty and trust as his maid and was able to attain far greater power from their contract. Zest later progress it into a Master-Servant Vow to transfer her Earth Element and was the quickest one to do so compared to the other girls. Trivia *Measurements: B87-W57-H85 E *Height: 174cm *Weight: 47kg *Zest was originally intended to be a male character, but Ookuma got confused, and drew a female. The editor liked the design so much that they made Uesu rewrite Zest as a female, and turn her into one of the series heroines. *Her weak spots are her ears. *Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal *Zest was the fastest to reach the vow with Basara and the other girls jokingly tease her for it. *Main Cook in the Toujou house alongside Maria. *Makes 5000 Yen per lesson as a part-time English teacher. *Zest is afraid of being in a position where she can't win and knows she'll lose something. Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Toujou Household Category:Harem Category:Hijirigasaka Academy